Night 2
FNaF= is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's, as well as the last playable night in the Demo. This night immediately starts increasing the difficulty, as Foxy becomes a threat, forcing the player to adapt their play style to accommodate for his appearance. Aside from a notably quicker activation time, Bonnie and Chica are essentially the same as they were in Night 1. This is the final night where Freddy Fazbear does not attack unless the player lets the power run out. Phone Call Strategies Just Close The Left Door This strategy can work for this night too, but it is a bit more difficult to execute, as Foxy is now more aggressive and can knock twice in one night. The first knock drains 1% of the power, and the second one drains an instant 6% of the power, meaning that 6 AM will not come before the power runs out. It is possible for Freddy to be lenient if the player "plays dead," but this is not guaranteed. It will be necessary to account for the power loss and wait until later before closing the door. The player must take into account the fact that Bonnie could possibly jam the left door should he get inside The Office. The player could also reopen the door when they are nearing the end of the night, should they need the power to last just a little bit longer before Freddy arrives. Another strategy that can help on Night 2 and above is to leave the camera on the Show Stage video feed - which renders Foxy inactive - and to occasionally check the Hall Lights to make sure Chica and Bonnie aren't there. Tips *This stage officially introduces Foxy, who can be a severe detriment when not dealt with correctly. The trick is to watch his hiding place: Pirate Cove. Phone Guy himself notes this, stating that Foxy doesn't like being watched; he becomes more active when the cameras aren't on. Besides Foxy, this stage is still relatively simple, as long as the player is careful and remembers to occasionally check Pirate Cove (about every 4-20 seconds is necessary). * When Foxy leaves Pirate Cove, the player should close the left door as fast as possible. Foxy cannot be seen with the Hall Lights. * It is important that the player makes sure that neither of the other animatronics are making a move towards The Office before bringing up the Monitor, since if they get inside, they can attack when it is lowered again, or if it is up for too long. * Unlike Night 1, Bonnie and Chica can activate before 1 AM comes. Being prepared for their appearance is recommended. While the Phone Guy is speaking, the player should check the cameras to make sure all animatronics are in their proper places. * Phone Guy advises to check the Hall Lights "if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras", but there can be instances where an animatronic cannot be found using either the Hall Lights or the Monitor. Often, this occurs whenever the player seeks out Bonnie or Chica on the cameras. Sometimes, it is not possible to find one of them at all for a short time. This is because, besides the Show Stage, the animatronics are never seen to be in the same room as one another as there is an absence of in-game files depicting the two together. This is useful to know whenever the player finds that they are unable to find Bonnie or Chica on the cameras, as there will possibly be times when both Bonnie and Chica are in the Dining Area at the same time. The player may see one animatronic, but not the other, even though they are in the same room. ** This is a safe assumption to make whenever the player finds that an animatronic has "disappeared" for a short time. ** This is proven in the mobile version's purchasable Cheat Mode, which enables the player unlimited power, and the ability to track the animatronics' exact locations in the pizzeria. The best example of two animatronics in the same room is whenever Bonnie and Chica are both in the Dining Area. The map of the pizzeria will confirm that the two are indeed in the same room, but the player will only be able to see the last one who entered the area. Trivia *Golden Freddy can rarely be summoned on this night in the mobile version. *If the player is playing the demo version of the game, the following message will appear after beating this night, accompanied by Freddy's jingle: "Thanks for playing the demo! Get the full version for the complete 5-day experience plus two unlockable modes of gameplay! Freddy and his friends are waiting!" |-|FNaF2= is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as well as the last playable night in the regular PC Demo. This night is much more difficult than the previous night, as Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie are more active. The Music Box also unwinds faster. This is also the night where BB, Mangle, and Foxy become active, with the rare possibility of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica also making an appearance, forcing the player to adapt their play style in order to accommodate for these new additions. Phone Call Strategies Not only will several new characters become active on this night, they will also begin moving before 2 AM, unlike Night 1. Mangle even has the possibility of leaving Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM. For new players, it can be very terrifying and stressful. A viable strategy for Night 2 involves the player only checking the Prize Corner, so that every time they raise the Monitor, they will be able to wind the Music Box immediately. A desirable pattern with this strategy is for the player to: *Check the Main Hall. *Check the Left Air Vent Light. *Check Main Hall. *Check the Right Air Vent Light. *View the Monitor and wind the Music Box. *Repeat the above steps. If Foxy is lurking in the entrance: Flash the light at him in order to maintain a safe office environment when monitoring the animatronics. If the player sees an animatronic in one of the vent lights (Toy Chica or BB in the left, Toy Bonnie or Mangle in the right), they should put on the Freddy Fazbear Head until they hear a banging sound, which confirms that the animatronics in the vents are leaving. The sound is similar to the one produced when Foxy bangs on the door in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. The player should then quickly flip the Monitor up so as to not neglect the Music Box. Another problem for new players is that the other animatronics (especially Toy Freddy) will stay near The Office for extended periods of time, giving Foxy an opening to attack. Therefore, players must learn to find the right time to take off the head. It is imperative that the player can recognize the specific banging sound of the vents so as to not mistake other noises for threats and possibly endangering their night by neglecting the Music Box. Despite not being mentioned in any phone call, BB will become active during this night. Cutscene :Upon completing the night, another cutscene will occur, with both Bonnie and Chica looking straight at the player. The cutscene once again appears to take place in the Dining Area from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, or a room very similar to it. It will eventually end with a black screen, but this time the words "it's me" will appear in the top left corner, a phrase commonly associated with the hallucinations in the original game. Trivia *Curiously, Golden Freddy has been known to become active on this night. However, this is extremely rare, and in almost all cases, the player should not expect to ever encounter him until Night 6. *Completing this night in the demo prompts the following message, accompanied by the Night 5 end screen music: "Thanks for playing the demo! You should get the full version, things get a lot worse." |-|FNaF3= is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. In this night, Springtrap, Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle become active for the first time. Phone Call Strategies Due to there not being an active antagonist in Night 1, the player should have used the night to learn the basic mechanics of both the Monitor and the Maintenance Panel as they both will be heavily utilized from this night on. The player should first locate Springtrap on the Monitor. When the player finds Springtrap, they should play the audio clip of BB's voice in a nearby room that is further away from The Office. If Springtrap is nowhere to be found, the player should then check the vent cameras as quickly as possible. If the player sees him in the vents, they should double click the CAM button they saw to quickly shut the vents. Phantom BB is most commonly active in Night 2 and above. If Phantom BB is in the camera view, immediately switch to any other camera view to avoid being jumpscared by him. Because this is the second night, the camera, audio, and ventilation will last longer without failing than on later nights. Phantom Mangle is also active on this night, appearing only at CAM 04. If viewed for too long, Phantom Mangle will force down the Monitor and create a loud, garbled static, that will produce an audio error. Keep Springtrap in the Same Area The player should be aware that Springtrap can not randomly appear in a room not adjacent to the room he was previously in. Furthermore, the player should be wary not to play the audio clip in a room not connected to the room where Springtrap is. An effective strategy is commonly used during the earlier nights because of this. The general goal for the player is to keep Springtrap in the same few rooms throughout the night, so the player can have an idea as to where Springtrap may be as well as minimize the vents that Springtrap can access. Here are the steps the player should follow; the maid idea is to confine Springtrap to the general area of CAM 08, CAM 09, and CAM 10 as they are the farthest away from The Office, and Springtrap usually starts the night around this area. #The player should open the camera and locate Springtrap. If Springtrap is located on a camera other than CAM 09, it is suggested that they lead Springtrap to CAM 09 using the audio clip to attract Springtrap to CAM 09. #If Springtrap does not appear on any of the cameras, the player should quickly check the vents to see if they can locate Springtrap. If Springtrap is found, the player should seal off the vent Springtrap is in, then lead him out of the vents. #Once Springtrap is at CAM 09, the player should then switch to the vents and close off CAM 11. The player should not have to worry about CAM 11 for the remainder of the night, as long as they keep it closed. Anytime Springtrap is in CAM 11 for that moment onward, and the vent is closed, Springtrap can not go any farther in the vents and will go back to CAM 09 once the player plays the audio clips on that camera. #Every 10 seconds, or after fixing any Maintenance Panel errors, the player should either send Springtrap to CAM 10, wait for him to enter, then send him back to CAM 09 once he arrives. This is not a required step, but it can help the player keep control of Springtrap's location. #Repeat. Minigame The player takes the role of Bonnie. It is the same map in the previous night and they have to follow the same purple Freddy Fazbear like before. This "Purple Freddy" will ask the player to follow it. As the player follows it through different rooms, the Purple Freddy will end up asking the player to follow it into a room, that when they attempt to enter, will bring up an error message. Shortly after, Purple Guy will run out of the room and dismantle Bonnie. Also, if the player strays from the path of "Purple Freddy" for too long without following him, the Purple Guy will run at and dismantle Bonnie regardless. Tips * If the player sees Springtrap in the doorway and the clock is at 5 AM, they can just sit and look at him. However, if the player gets jumpscared by a phantom or opens up either the Monitor or Maintenance Panel, there is a good chance that Springtrap will perform his jumpscare and attack, resulting in a Game Over screen. *The player should keep their eyes on the camera, unless they must bring it down, or they have an error. The focus is to monitor Springtrap at all possible times, limiting his mobility. *It should be noted that Springtrap will be much more active in later nights, so the player should practice keeping focus on the camera, lowering the need to have faster reflexes and making mistakes less dire. *It is also good practice to prevent getting jumpscared; the player will be able to prevent many jumpscares by switching vents, and although errors are inevitable, the player can prevent the loud and distracting jumpscares that can throw them off balance. Hidden Minigame If the player explored the minigame after the previous night and saw the clues in the left corridor "BB DBL CLICK" and the series of symbols in the right, those refer to hidden places that can be clicked in this night to start the process of unlocking the hidden ending in the game. The first minigame required is BB's Minigame, to do this, look for a poster with him on CAM 08 and double click on it. This switches the game with controls much like the other minigames of this style. Collect all the balloons but once the exit appears do not enter it. Instead find the secret wall that can be jumped through in the top left and follow the new path to the end with the flashing Balloon, ignore any other exit doors along the way. Doing this will alter the other minigames to open new paths. The series of symbols refers to the arcade machine, where the symbols reference a button sequence to be pressed on the left hand side. Click them in order from Top Left, Bottom Left, Top Right, Bottom Right to access Mangle's minigame. Here, the player must get to the far right collecting all of Mangle's parts without allowing the running child to hit the player. As with BB's, do not go in the exit and instead jump over it to find a hidden wall above it that can be moved through. Fall down and then follow the new path over the balloons (which the player needed to complete BB's minigame to enable), there will be cake at the end, collect it to finish. This enables the player to give cake in the minigames, which will be needed later. BB's minigame can now be played once more, with a new path opened. Go through the secret wall as before but this time the player will land on some balloons, follow the path to the ghostly child and run up to him, give the cake to make him stop crying. This minigame will be over. On CAM 03, there is a picture of The Puppet which can be double clicked, in this game the player can play as The Puppet and going over to the far right will show the player how many children the player has helped, in addition to another ghostly child that the player cannot help just yet. This updates as the player helps more of the ghostly children. If this night was completed on the mobile version, Chica's Party will start automatically. Trivia * It is possible to survive this night without doing anything, although the odds of this are extremely unlikely. * This is the first night where Springtrap is active. He was presumably found just before Night 2, according to the Phone Dude. * Phantom Mangle first appears on this night as a hallucination (triggered by seeing it on CAM 04), possibly a reference to Mangle becoming active on Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * The color of the text displaying "Night 2" is white instead of green as it was for the first night, and it stays so for the rest of the game. * For unknown reasons, this is the last night where Phone Dude himself talks to the player. From Night 3 onward, Phone Guy's training tapes will play over the phone instead of Phone Dude. *In the end of night minigame, Bonnie appears blue, like Toy Bonnie, rather than purple. It is unknown as to why this is, as the minigame supposedly takes place in the first game's Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the animatronics on stage are the originals, not the toys. ** This could be an oversight by Scott Cawthon, or an intentional choice to differentiate Bonnie from the coloring of the pizzeria. * Unlike the animatronics from the first two games, who remained inactive for the majority of the night in which they are introduced, Springtrap will become active and begin moving immediately when the night begins. As such, the player is advised to be on higher caution when beginning this night than in the previous two games. |-|FNaF4= Night 2 is the second playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Foxy officially becomes active on this night and the other animatronics start to get more aggressive. Strategies This is where the game puts the player's listening skills to the test. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica are far less merciful than on the first night, with one of them usually being the more preferred aggressor. The same strategy applies for this night, except now Foxy must be taken into consideration. There are also more noises added to the mix, particularly footsteps, designed to disorient the player. Foxy Behavior The player must watch the closet to see when Foxy needs attention, or just check it every so often. When Foxy appears in the closet, he'll start as a Foxy plush, but will gradually evolve to the state where he's bent down ready to spring the closet to attack. This can be countered by holding the closet door closed until he goes back through the stages, allowing the player to get back to the side doors. There seems to be no penalty for shining the flashlight into the closet, besides the possibility of a non-lethal jumpscare. Nightmare Foxy's main avenue of attack is when the player is attempting to tend to the Freddy Fazbear plush on the bed. He can attack while the player's back is turned. End of Night Sequence The sequence with the crying child this time takes place at a diner, with the messages indicating that the boy doesn't like it there, and has been left on purpose. When a man in a Golden Freddy outfit arrives, the player will be prompted to run to the left to the next screen, do so. After this, the player will see Purple Freddy/Bonnie outfits waiting there, and will be tempted to try and pass them, only to fail when the man in the Golden suit arrives. The sequence will end after this. On the special note, if the player DOESN'T run left when the game asks the player to at the purple outfit screen and instead run back to the first one, the player can see a very revealing sequence involving two people briefly in the background. The Plushtrap minigame is up again to get 2 hours off Night 3 afterward. Trivia *Like his sprite in the SAVE THEM minigame, Purple Guy has a gold badge on his chest. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2ndnight.jpg|The menu screen before playing Night 2. Fivefreddys_demotext_1.png|The text that displayed after completing Night 2 in the demo version. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNaF2_demo-text.png|The text that displayed after completing Night 2 in the demo version. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3-demo-text.png|The text that displayed after completing Night 2 in the demo version. Note that the text was reused from the second game in different font.